Electronic gaming services including online contests, sweepstakes, games of chance, wagering games, such as video slots, video poker, and the like, are available for play from various internet-based sites. Increasingly more gaming services are also provided in conjunction with internet-based advertisements to create incentives for participating in a game and to promote an end-product or service. Among other internet-based services or devices, the search engine is one of the most frequently and widely used by internet users, and it attributes to much, if not most, of the incoming web traffic for a given company's web site. Given the search engine's increasing versatility in directing internet-based traffic, and its inherent influence on potentially profitable conversions arising therefrom, a need exists to further enhance the promotional value to companies marketing online as well as the overall experience of the internet user. More specifically, a need exists for integrating gaming sessions into search engines and/or search results.